


Are You Ticklish? - KomaHina

by ticklishsprout



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: That's one way to cure boredom.





	Are You Ticklish? - KomaHina

"Hey, Komaeda?" Hinata poked his nose.

"Hmm?" The white-haired teen looked up. "Yes, Hinata-kun?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No reason, just wondering."

"Are YOU?" he shot back.

They sat on the couch in silence for a while.

"I bet you are."

"I bet I'm not."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," Komaeda smirked.

"You're so going to get it!" Hinata tackled him, sliding his hands under his shirt. "Let's find out!"

"Heeeey, Hinata-kun!" he whined, grabbing his wrists.

"I'm not even doing anything yet!" With that being said, he slid a single finger down his stomach, smirking at the giggles it produced. "I've never heard your full-out laughter before, you know." He kept stroking the skin.

"Wehehehell, I-EEP!-think that's just bad luck for yohohohou!"

"Don't be sassy while you're in this position."

"Chicken," he shot back.

"What did you call me?!" He scowled, digging his hands into his stomach. "I warned you!"

"I'm sohohohorry!" he giggled. "Hinata-kun, I'm sohohoho sorry!"

"Sorry's not going to cut it!" He smirked evilly. "You're not trying to stop me, you must looooooove this."

"Do nohohohot!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"U-um..." Komaeda raised a hand to his face. "Nohohoho reason!"

"Sure, whatever." Hinata tilted his head as the giggles became more frantic the higher up his hands went. "I'm going to find your worst spot and kill you with it!"

"Bring ihihihihit on!" He stuck his tongue out. "You-ACK! HINAHAHAHAHATA!"

"Yes?" He wore a pokerface as he scribbled along his ribs. "I need you to hold still for me." He retracted his hands.

"Wh-why?" he panted.

"Men have one less rib than women, I wanna test that." He pressed into the protruding bone. "One..."

"NONONONONOAHAHAHA!" He bucked his hips, weakly grasping at his hands.

"You made me lose track!" Hinata huffed. "Now I have to start over! One, two..."

Komaeda threw his head back, cackling madly. It tickled so bad! But he didn't try to escape because one, he was having fun, and two, it was rare to see his usually-serious   
boyfriend in a playful mood. So he just took it like a man.

"You aren't even telling me to stop!" The brunette's voice quickly brought him back to reality.

"SO?!" He opened his teary eyes. "YOHOHOHOU'RE R-READING TOO MUCH INTO IHIHIHIHIT!"

"No, no I'm not." He curled his fingers into claws, vibrating them. "Why are you laughing? It doesn't tickle, does it? I bet it tickles, it tickles a lot. Tickle, tickle, tickle."

Great, teasing. His biggest weakness. And Hinata was good at it.

"What's so funny? Coochie coochie coo."

"SHUHUHUHUHUHUT UP!" he shouted. "I'M GONNA DIHIHIHIHIHIE!"

"You're not going to die." Hinata leaned down and put his mouth on his ribs.

"W-wahahahait, no!" Komaeda squirmed, knowing what was coming.

And then he blew a huge raspberry on his ribs.

"HINAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He literally screamed with laughter, bucking his hips. "STOPSTOPSTOPSTOHOHOHOP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

He blew a few more raspberries before backing off. "Okay, okay, I'm done." He smiled a bit. "You're extremely ticklish. Now I know why you pull away when I rub my thumb on your side."

"Shut...up." Komaeda gave him the finger. "That was horrible, Hinata-kun."

"You weren't really fighting me," Hinata pointed out with a smug look.

"It was a little fun, but it also made you smile, so..." He trailed off.

"You let me do it so I'd be happy?" He raised an eyebrow. "Komaeda, that's really sweet of you." He kissed him softly, stroking his cheek.

"Hmm..." He let out a content sound, pulling away. "It was kinda hard," he laughed. "You're a good tickler."

"Thank you," he bowed.

"Let's see if I'm a good tickler too!" He wiggled his fingers with an evil look.

"I'm not ticklish," he deadpanned.

"We'll see about that~!" Komaeda sang.


End file.
